coboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Hey. I'm thinking the main page is a bit busy. Does anybody else think we should split it somewhat? My thought is to replace all the stuff we currently have with a link to a Builds page and a Theory page - we'd also keep all the external links in place, such as the SRD and Glossary. This would keep the main page from getting excessively cluttered as links are added to it. --SigmaJargon 22:37, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Also, about Necrosnoop's organization- Thumbs up or thumbs down? --Blade2718 23:00, 24 February 2006 (UTC) We can "create" new pages within this wiki on the fly, simply be making a in-wiki link to one. Internal links are made simply by typing double-brackets around a word. Example: Scrap Page I think we should make use of this function to subdivide things, 'cause as it stands, the main page is a massive mess of empty practical build slots. Regarding Necroscoop's outline: it looks okay as an alternative for a while, but then you realize that it's kinda tough to place a lot of builds and combos. Take the Twice-Betrayer for example. Does it belong under "Multi-class & Specialized Characters" because it is specialized, or "Magic & Spells and Powers" for its unique spell-combo pioneering, or "Skills and Feats" for its metamagic feat combination and discussion? Etc etc. With the Current Practical Builds/Theoretical Builds and Combos/Non-Build Practical Stuff/Collections split, it would be pretty quick and easy to place this and other examples, which makes me lean towards keeping the current ideological organization. ---LoP Discussion of Format I agree with SigmaJargon that we need to move more stuff onto sub-pages. The Theoretical section especially. The main page could just include the general headings, a short description of each section, maybe with a few key examples, with a link to the appropriate sub-page with all of the actual content. --LoP Discussion of Format There needs to be an internal structure to the Numerically Limitless, Infinite, or Unplayably High section. Giant random lists are awful for reference. At minimum they need to be arranged alphanumerically. What about organizing with sub-categories by “type”? Something like: *Spellcasting *Manifesting *Skill *Synergy *Combat *Other --Necro Discussion of Format I agree that it needs structure. In addition to the above layout, we'd need a Psionics section and remove the distinction between Divine and Arcane -- so many of the combos cross the arcane/divine line that a single Spell-Based section would probably be more productive and less cluttered. --LoP I think the External Links and the Reference Links section should be merged, since all the reference links are external to the site. Doesn't make sense to separate them. - Blade2718 Agreed, done & done. I think we could merge the "See Also" under the "External Links" heading as well. - Necro Discussion of Discussion Format Too bad this gets a little messy too. - Blade2718 The "See Also" section is a Wikipedia/WikiCities convention to maintain self-consistency. It probably doesn't serve a major internal purpose, but its presence could be construed as a sign of wider legitimacy and interconnection. -LoP You don't mind then if I fill in some articles that I find usefull hey ;) I don't really know how this wikia stuff, works though, but I know in the end I'll have some place to come back to and review the old CO glory, part by part, bit by bit. See you around T Stalker 11:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC)